A Racer witch
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Until she was sixteen, Speed Racer attended Hogwarts until Voldermort came back, then she returned to America to follow professional racing while finishing her magical education. But she is still chasing her brother's ghost until they're reunited one day at Thunderhead. Mostly movie based, Fem!Speed and mostly OC!Speed. My first Speed Racer fic, please R&R
Speed Racer looked in awe as she approached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she was still mourning the loss of her older brother, Rex, in a car accident during a race. Speed didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back home at Racer Motors with her parents and family training to be the next racer in the family. Luckily Pops had told Dumbledore what Speed was like and sent the Mach 5 along with her.

That was where Harry often found her, Rex had taught her to drive and race when she was barely old enough for a license, but she drove anyway. She was a Racer and a driver a heart, nothing could tear her away from the tracks or from her precious Mach 5 car. Pops was developing a better engine for Speed's car while she was at school and would test it out when she returned home during the holidays.

"Lookie here, it's the stupid Racer girl" Speed skidded to a halt in the Mach 5 and was tempted to slam it into Draco Malfoy "watch it, Malfoy. Speed's a demon when she's in her car, why don't you make yourself useful and time her?" Harry snorted "heck, why not" he shrugged, looking at the shocked expression on Harry's face "cool, make sure I don't beat this time" Speed said, handing Draco a piece of parchment with a time written on it "why?" He asked her "I wanna keep my older brother's time on Thunderhead" she explained.

That was a sore spot with Speed, she still hadn't and probably wouldn't ever recover from watching her brother die on live TV as a child during the Crucible. Mom and Pops had to take turns in comforting the distraught girl and thinking on Rex's last time at home with them. Pops and Rex had been in an argument and Pops regretted what he'd told Rex before he left them for good. Speed had been only nine when he took part in the Crucible and she was horrified to see her older brother die on the track in a horrific explosion.

* * *

 _Five years later:_

Speed had left Hogwarts, she'd finally decided to remain in America with her family and wanted to stay out of the Second Wizarding War. That was her chance to prove that girls could be as much as a competent Racer as boys in the Grand Prix's. When Speed came first in Thunderhead, but keeping Rex's time, she was approached by Royalton Industries "it's a hard decision for me, Mr Royalton" she admitted, she was barely sixteen and already competing in professional races "for my family, Racing isn't just a sport. It's a religion, a way of life for us" Royalton knew where this conversation was going "I'm sorry, I can't sign. I'm staying with my family, Mr Royalton. But thank you for the offer" she politely turned down his offer and walked out to meet her family.

Royalton was furious, she was the exact same as her damned older brother, Stubborn and loyal to family. But he was curious where Speed went to school, he knew she used to attend boarding school in England until her fifth year when she chose to remain in America and attend a local school to train and be with her family. But there was something odd about Speed Racer. Something almost magical.

* * *

After Speed was taken out and snapped her arm in Fuji, she was banned from racing for three weeks until her arm was repaired by Pops, but Speed instantly disobeyed him after two weeks when her cast came off and she was able to drive again. She and Trixie headed off for a skiing holiday, but she actually was entering the Casa Cristo 5000 with Racer X and Tukio Tesjumigi. Spritle, Chim-Chim and Trixie knew what she was doing and hoped to keep it secret from Pops and Mom, but Spritle's luck wasn't happening when he and Chim-Chim tried to watch the race and it mentioned Speed with her crazed signature driving moves.

Pops immediately flew the family and Sparky out to Casa Cristo "Pops, I'm not a kid anymore!" She protested, then stomped off to bed with Sparky, Spritle and Chim-Chim. Then came three ninja's. Speed was sleeping peacefully with Sparky and Spritle in her room, she'd placed three pillows in the floor next to Spritle as he often fell out of bed, which happened and he woke to see a ninja above his sleeping sixteen year old sister and screamed loudly which woke Speed up.

She looked up and kicked the ninja in the family jewels, then kicked him off her bed "I got him, Speed" Sparky had woken to the commotion and was thrown like a ragdoll by the ninja, Spritle and Chim-Chim tried to defend Speed who was kicked across the room and cracked her head off the wall. That woke Pops. He walked up to Speed's room "what's going on up here?" He demanded and saw Spritle, Chim-Chim and Speed fighting a ninja while Sparky was nursing a broken arm. The ninja was thrown against Pops and chose to pick a fight with the wrong father. Pops was a former Greek-Roman professional Wrestler.

The following commotion woke Trixie and Mom up, they came in to see Pops spinning the Ninja around and emptying the weapons he tried to use against a sleeping Speed Racer.

* * *

After their team won the Crucible, Speed lost her temper with one of the team and stormed off to Thunderhead to blow off some steam, but she was joined by Racer X "the way you protected me in Fuji, it reminded me of what Rex would do" she admitted, when he revealed an unfamiliar face beneath his mask. Speed had hoped X was Rex, he shook his head. Speed sighed "maybe I'll never see Rex again" she thought "that's what older brothers are for, isn't it, little sister?" He said, Speed's eyes grew wide with shock and realisation. She whipped around to face X, who was smirking at her "Rex?" She whispered in shock.

He nodded, then was stunned to be hugged tightly by his sixteen year old sister "I knew it, I knew you were still alive" she said, pulling away from him. Rex Racer grinned at his baby sister "where's your jacket?" He asked, Speed shivered a little "back home, I was in that bad a mood" she said, Rex sighed at her. Speed hadn't changed, where was it she got her infamous temper problems? Was it from Pops? "That reminds me, you and Pops have some unfinished business to take care of" Rex winced "come on, Speedy!" He protested "nope, race you back home in the cars" she smirked "that old thing? My Shooting Star'll beat it" he smirked "not a chance, big brother. Pops updated the engine" she jumped in the Mach 5 and tore off with Rex behind her in the Shooting Star. The Racer siblings were finally reunited after seven years, that and they were messing around like they used to in the Mach 5 when Speed was a child.

* * *

Speed pulled into the garage and took Sparky by surprise "holy guacamole, Speed! Don't do that!" Speed grinned "still the same as ever, Sparky?" Sparky gawked at the smirking Racer X "whoa, whoa, whoa! Rex? That you?" Rex nodded "where's mom and Pops?" He asked "in the house, Speed, ya got company" Sparky said, Speed looked confused at her brother and friend/mechanic "who?" She thought. The two siblings walked through the house and saw Tukio's fiancée "Speed, here's the invite to the Grand prix. Tukio said you earned it" she said, Speed was shocked "th-thanks" she stammered as she left.

Then she looked at Rex "what d'you think?" She asked "go for it" he said, Pops looked at X "Rex?" He asked, Rex gave a strained smile "uh...hey pops" he said, then appreciated the bone-crushing hug his father gave him "why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Mom said, hugging her son when he escaped his father "long story, but I'm home now" Rex said, Pops barked "SPARKY! We need the Mach 6" Speed and Rex looked at each other in shock "you built it?" Speed hawked at their father, Rex's jaw dropped in shock "lucky" he huffed at Speed. Speed rolled her eyes "says the one who faked his death" she shot back, Rex punched her lightly in the arm.

* * *

Spritle was introduced to his older brother and was told to keep his mouth shut by Speed "please, Sprite?" She asked him, Spritle nodded and scampered off to find Pops and Mom "good luck, little sis" Rex quickly hugged her and walked off with their family. Rex was joining Sparky in the box to keep an eye on Speed in the race "alright, Speed? You ready?" He asked, Speed sighed "ready as I'll ever be" she said. She was a little nervous of the race after what Royalton caused to happen to her during the race at Fuji.

Royalton looked at his champion driver "make sure Racer doesn't win, use the Spearhook on her" he said, the driver nodded and smirked. He detested Speed Racer because of her older brother, Rex had humiliated him several times during races and he wanted revenge against him. But since he thought Rex was dead, he took it out on Speed instead. The Mach 6 was gonna be the prize destruction of the Prix and the death of Speed Racer would strike a blow to Racer Motors after losing the older one ten years ago.

The Prix got into full swing and Harry Potter joined the Racer family to cheer Speed on, he and his friends had taken a break from the war to cheer on their best friend in the biggest race of her life. Until Royalton's driver used the spearhook against Speed, but she quickly exposed the cheater. "Oh, that will be a blow to Royalton Industries" one of the commentators said "the shame on Royalton for allowing a cheater. Maybe that was the reason Rex Racer was killed in the Crucible" the other told his companion.

* * *

Speed was struggling to get the Mach 6 back up and working "no, no, no, DAMN IT!" She cursed "Sparky, what'd I do now?" She asked the mechanic "part of the engine was fried when Royalton's driver used that spearhook on you" he replied, Rex thought long and hard "Spark, pass me a headset" he asked, Sparky handed one over "Speedy, remember what I told you when we were younger?" Speed flashed back to that day when Rex took her in the Mach 5 around Thunderhead when she was nine years old.

"The car's a living breathing thing" she said, Rex nodded "listen to her, just listen then go when she tells you to" he said. Speed closed her eyes and imagined she was nine again and in the front of the Mach 5 on Thunderhead with Rex behind her " _now?_ " " _not yet, not yet. NOW!_ " She slammed the accelerator down and shifted into second gear and sped off when the engine roared to life again "she's back in it!" "Speed Racer is back in the game and no one's slowing her down!" Speed tore around the track and let no car get in her way.

In his box, Royalton yelled at his champion driver "STOP HER!" "Here we go again" the driver cursed, Speed was gaining him and tore past him, not before slamming his car into the side in revenge for what he did to her in Casa Cristo 5000. Tukio watched her and was smirking, he was pleased he decided to let Speed take his place in the Prix, she was more talented than he was and deserved to race. She skidded to a halt on the tip of the Mach 6 and looked around her, the track was in stunned silence, then suddenly burst into applause. She stood and took off her helmet in shock and surprise "what the...?" She thought as she was surrounded by the press after she got out the car.

* * *

Royalton was arrested and placed in prison for trial and several of his drivers were stripped of their titles after their cheating was discovered, meanwhile Rex was smirking at the press surrounding his stunned sixteen year old sister "is that...?" One thought to himself "Speed, Pops is gonna kill you for that manoeuvre" Speed winced in fear again. "Funny Rex, real funny" she said sarcastically to him "did you just say...Rex? As in the laste Rex Racer?" A reporter asked Speed. Rex nodded "the reason I faked my death was because Royalton threatened to kill my then nine year old sister. I couldn't have lived with myself if that happened" he explained. The evidence was building against Royalton and the testimony of both Rex and Speed Racer was fuel to the fire.

The Inspector looked on in pride as the four Racer's, Sparky and Chim-Chim lifted Speed onto Rex and Sparky's shoulders in pride and she had her friends from her old boarding school with her. This was a grand day for racing. She'd exposed their biggest cheater and a squeaky clean racer, with that surname, had won the Grand Prix.


End file.
